The present invention relates to semiconductor structures, and particularly to avalanche amplification photodetectors and avalanche impact ionization transistors, and methods of operating the same.
Currently available avalanche photodetectors require about 30V or more in order to achieve a usable level of amplification of generated photo-carriers. Further, currently available avalanche photodetectors require separate regions for absorption and amplification to achieve low noise operation, which are provided by growing various layers having different dopant concentrations and/or types. As a result, the currently available avalanche photodetectors tend to be bulky and expensive to manufacture.
In addition, current amplification in semiconductor devices typically requires large bipolar devices that require additional processing steps than standard complementary metal oxide semiconductor devices.
In view of the above, compact and effective devices for detecting photons and/or amplifying current are desired.